


something wrong and warm

by Anonymous



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucette sees Rod and Emelaigne fucking in Em's bedroom.





	something wrong and warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is...something. Heed the tags, please.

**i.**

Lucette does not intend to see Rod and Emelaigne on the bed in Em’s room, Emelaigne moaning as Rod fucks her, everything smelling like sweat and sex, but she does.

“Rod,” Emelaigne moans, “Please,” and he picks up her legs and pulls her flush against him, going deeper, one of his sister’s legs hooked over his shoulder.

Lucette watches. Can’t stop watching through the crack in the door.

**ii.**

“I know you watched us,” Emelaigne says.

Lucette stands still, puts her chin up a bit. “I have no idea what you’re speaking of.”

Emelaigne sighs. “Turn around,” she says.

Lucette blinks and turns to face the wooden frame of Emelaigne’s bed. “I don’t—”

Suddenly Lucette’s bent over, Emelaigne’s hand on her back, her hand rubbing against the underside of Lucette’s skirt, then lifting it.

“Emelaigne, what are you—”

“Shh,” she says, rubs at Lucette’s cunt through her panties. Lucette shivers, and Em peels back Lucette’s panties and prods her fingers inside her, and she’s wet, and she’s moaning.

“I’ve said you’re my favorite, right?” Emelaigne says cheerfully.

“Uhn,” Lucette says, and then a finger is inside her, and she’s pushing back against it, and then there are two fingers, twisting, and she cries out, gripping the mattress. And then Emelaigne crooks her fingers, and something builds inside her to the very edge, and then right over it.

Her legs turn to jelly; she can feel her wetness dripping down her legs.

Emelaigne drags her finger up a line of it and puts it in Lucette’s cunt, gently, then says, “You’re always so pretty."

**iii.**

A week later, Lucette’s back to being bent over the bed frame and worked open by Emelaigne’s fingers when Rod gets involved.

He’s a little hesitant at first, but then he kisses her cheek, and his lips are cool against her hot and sweating body, and Em keeps edging her and she’s not getting off, and:

“Are you okay?” Emelaigne says, with a bit of a wry smile.

" _Please,_ " Lucette says.

Rod gets onto his knees, touches her cunt, then puts his mouth over it and she doesn’t scream, but Em has to cover her mouth, and Rod’s mouth is—is—he circles her clit with his tongue, lapping at her wetness, and then there’s nothing there and he’s kissing Em, and then the tip of something so much bigger than a tongue or fingers.

He pushes his cock in slowly with gentle encouragements, and then he’s fucking her.

“Are you,” Lucette pants, “Protected?”

“I drank the tea,” and then she can practically hear his smirk as he says, “You want it in you.”

"Shut— _ah,_ " she moans as he hits the right spot. “Yes, yes.”

He comes inside her and doesn’t pull out after, just laying on top of her and panting. Lucette reaches down and touches Rod’s cum and puts it in her mouth; it’s a bit salty and she sucks it off her fingers. She can feel Rod’s heartbeat against her back and starts to take deep breaths. Rod pets her hair, and Emelaigne lays next to them.

Emelaigne kisses the both of them on the mouth, long and wet and slow.

**interlude.**

That first time, Lucette didn’t intend to see Rod and Emelaigne, but as she watched, maybe she was a bit entranced. Maybe her hand pet her thigh, maybe it slipped into her panties, maybe she was wet and her fingers glided across her labia, slipped into her cunt.

Maybe she moaned, and maybe Rod stopped for a moment as Lucette ran away. Maybe Em smiled.

**iv.**

They’re sitting in front of her, naked, on the bed and she’s on her knees. She looks up at warm eyes then back at Rod’s cock and Em’s cunt.

And then she’s working Emelaigne with one hand and jacking Rod off with the other, and she passes between licking at Em’s clit and blowing Rod’s cock.

When they come, they come on her face.

**v.**

When the curse is broken, Emelaigne and Rod fuck Lucette in her bedroom, Rod working his cock inside of her, Em rubbing her clit. Emelaigne brings her hand up and touches it gently to Lucette’s cheek, tracing her wetness there, putting her thumb in Lucette’s mouth.


End file.
